Promise
by reboctoria
Summary: Gilbert berjanji pada Elizaveta, bahwa ia akan membawa gadis itu berkeliling dunia, memberinya kebebasan seperti yang gadis itu suka.


**Disclaimer** : Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya.

 **Genre** : Romance, Friendship.

 **Character** : Prussia, Hungary, Austria.

 **Warning** : AU, OOC, Human Names.

.

* * *

.

Elizaveta Hedervary, nama gadis itu. Gadis remaja berambut cokelat panjang bergelombang yang kini sedang berjalan sambil menenteng beberapa alat di bahu kirinya. Alat itu adalah kail, joran, dan berbagai alat lain yang biasa disebut sebagai alat pancing. Tak lupa, di tangan kanannya, ia menenteng suatu benda yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya; panci. Dan kenapa ia menenteng benda yang tak ada hubungannya dengan memancing? Jawabannya agar ia bisa memukuli orang menyebalkan yang akan ditemuinya nanti.

Gadis yang memakai kaos pendek dan celana selutut itu beberapa kali mendengus. Pasalnya, setiap ia melangkah, pandangan orang-orang di desanya akan selalu mengikutinya. Mereka pasti akan berbisik ' _gadis itu benar-benar mirip laki-laki,'_ atau _'apa dia gadis jadi-jadian?'_ atau _'dia tak anggun sama sekali',_ dan atau-atau lainnya yang membuat Elizaveta ingin sekali menyumpal mulut mereka masing-masing.

Hei, tak bisakah mereka tak menggunjing satu sama lain? Bisanya hanya mengurusi orang lain dan tak sadar akan dirinya sendiri.

Berusaha tak peduli, Elizaveta mempercepat langkahnya. Kini, ia telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Di sana, terdapat sesosok lelaki berambut putih yang sedang duduk jongkok di bawah pohon beringin besar sambil menenteng peralatan yang sama dimiliki Elizaveta di bahunya.

Saat Elizaveta berjalan mendekat, lelaki itu berdiri sambil mendengus. "Hei, kau telat dua puluh menit dari perjanjian! Berani sekali kau membiarkanku duduk sendirian seperti anak hilang di sini! Dasar tidak _awesome!"_

Gilbert Beilschmidt, nama lelaki cerewet itu. Ia mendengus keras sambil menghentakkan kakinya di tanah penuh rumput. Elizaveta yang diomeli hanya memasang wajah cemberut.

"Argh, kau ini cerewet sekali, sih! Ayo cepat! Katanya kau mau pamer tempat yang kau temukan kemarin!" Gadis itu membentak, menghiraukan omelan Gilbert. Ia meneruskan langkah, melewati Gilbert yang masih diam terpaku dengan wajah merengut.

Dan pada akhirnya, Gilbert menurut. Ia menghela napas dan melangkah mengikuti gadis yang kini berjalan di depannya. "Hah... baiklah."

.

* * *

.

"Disini?"

Elizaveta mengedarkan pandangannya. Di dapatinya pemandangan sungai dengan air jernih dan bersih, yang terletak agak jauh dari tempat mereka tinggal dan tersembunyi di balik rimbunnya pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi. Sungai penuh ikan seperti yang di ucapkan Gilbert. Keadaan sungai itu sunyi. Hanya terdengar bunyi aliran air yang memang saat itu mengalir deras sekali.

"Ya, bagaimana?" Gilbert menaruh peralatannya di pinggir sungai. Ia mencari batu, lalu ditaruhnya di tanah untuk duduk. Sementara Elizaveta masih berdiri, terpukau oleh keindahan sungai yang ditunjukkan Gilbert ini.

"Indah sekali... " Elizaveta mendongak menatap langit. Tak pernah ia duga, tempat yang ditemukan Gilbert adalah tempat seindah ini. Padahal, kemarin-kemarin ia malas sekali saat Gilbert bercerita dengan heboh tentang tempat ini.

Gilbert menoleh pada Elizaveta dan terkekeh. " _Kesesese,_ temuanku keren, 'kan? Kau sampai melongo begitu."

Merasa diejek, Elizaveta menoleh pada Gilbert, lalu berjalan ketempatnya dan mengayunkan pancinya pada lelaki itu.

" _Ke_ —ADUH!"

Gilbert mengaduh keras saat gadis itu tiba-tiba memukulkan panci itu ke punggungnya. Elizaveta tertawa sinis melihat Gilbert, "Heh, terima itu! Dasar sok!"

Dengan gusar, ia duduk di samping kanan Gilbert dan menaruh alat-alat pancingnya. Ia membuka toples berisi cacing, lalu mengambilnya tanpa rasa jijik dan dengan tanpa ragu ia tusukkan cacing itu ke ujung kail.

"Tsk, terima saja kekalahanmu, Liz! Tempat yang kutemukan lebih indah daripada tempat yang kau temukan dua minggu lalu!" ujar Gilbert yang kini sudah mengayunkan jorannya ke sungai dan memandangi Eli dengan kesal. Elizaveta terdiam. Ia mengayunkan jorannya ke belakang, lalu kembali mengayunkannya ke sungai dengan kuat.

Elizaveta menatap pelampung pancingnya yang kini sudah mengapung di tengah-tengah sungai. Lalu ia menoleh, memandangi Gilbert. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kau menang. Jadi, ayo kita bertarung lagi."

Gilbert menaikkan sebelah alis. "Lagi? Kau bahkan belum memberikan hadiah atas kemenanganku!"

Elizaveta mendecik. "Tsk, iya, iya! Nanti kuberikan! Sekarang ayo bertarung dulu! Siapa yang mendapat ikan lebih banyak, dialah yang menang. Berani?" tantangnya sambil tersenyum.

Mendengarnya, Gilbert tertawa angkuh. " _Kesesese_ , siapa takut!"

.

* * *

.

Hari semakin siang. Matahari semakin bersinar di atas kepala. Jika dihitung, Gilbert dan Elizaveta sudah berada di sini selama kurang lebih dua jam. Dan hasilnya ... mereka sama sekali belum mendapat ikan seekor pun. Pelampung mereka masih mengapung dengan tenang di atas permukaan.

"Argh! Aku lelah! Kemana ikan-ikan sebenarnya?!" Gadis itu menjerit keras. Gilbert yang sudah setengah mengantuk terbangun karenanya.

"Ha... memancing kan butuh kesabaran, Liz." Gilbert menguap pelan dan menutupinya dengan punggung tangan kanan. Elizaveta yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus kesal, "Iya, aku tahu, tapi ini terlalu lama!"

"Lagipula, air ini jernih dan matahari bersinar cerah. Makanya, ikan bisa melihat pancingan kita. Dan adalah suatu kesalahan jika kita bertarung disini," jelas Gilbert dengan mata mengantuk berat. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk, tanda bahwa kantuknya tak dapat ia tahan. Saat kantuk sudah memuncak, hampir saja kepalanya jatuh ke paha Elizaveta, kalau saja gadis itu tak bangkit secara tiba-tiba dan membuat kepala Gilbert terbentur ke tanah.

"Aku ingin ke toilet!" teriaknya sambil berlalu ke dalam pepohonan. Gilbert mengaduh pelan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terasa agak sakit, lalu menoleh kanan-kiri mencari Elizaveta.

"Lho? Memangnya dia tahu di mana toilet berada?"

.

* * *

.

Gilbert menguap lebar memandangi pelampung pancingnya yang masih diam tak bergerak. Sudah dua puluh menit ia ditinggal Elizaveta sendirian, dan belum ada tanda-tanda gadis itu kembali.

Mencoba menghilangkan kerisauannya, Gilbert menghirup dan mengeluarkan napas, mencoba menikmati udara segar yang terdapat di hutan ini. Pohon yang rimbun mungkin faktor utama kenapa udara di hutan ini begitu sejuk. Gilbert tersenyum. Ia bersyukur bisa menemukan tempat ini dalam rangka pertarungan 'menemukan tempat yang menakjubkan' dengan Elizaveta tiga minggu lalu.

Suara daun yang sedang diinjak membuat Gilbert menghentikan lamunannya. Ia menoleh, dan tersenyum kecut kala mendapati orang yang berada di sampingnya.

"Apa Elizaveta ada?"

Lelaki dengan rambut hitam berkacamata itu menekuk lutut, menanyai Gilbert yang sedang memandangi pelampung pancingannya dengan wajah mengkerut. Gilbert menjawab sambil mendengus, "Kukira siapa. Ternyata cuma kau, ya? Liz sedang ke toilet sekarang."

Mendapat jawaban bernada sinis itu, Roderich terdiam sambil memandangi sekeliling. Ia pasti terperangah oleh pemandangan hutan ini.

"Oh, begitukah? Aku kemari disuruh ibu Elizaveta untuk menjemputnya," jelas Roderich.

Mendengar penjelasan itu, Gilbert bertanya, "Untuk les piano lagi, ya?"

Roderich mengangguk. Hening mulai menyusupi keduanya. Sampai Elizaveta datang dengan pekikannya.

"HEI, GIL—"

Teriakan Eli terhenti seketika saat matanya mendapati seorang Roderich yang memakai jas hitam sedang berdiri di depannya. Gadis itu tergagap seketika.

"A–a... Roderich, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Gadis itu mendadak menghampiri Roderich dengan senyuman yang manis. Berbeda sekali dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada Gilbert tadi.

Roderich tersenyum, "Aku disuruh ibumu menjemputmu untuk les piano. Kata orang-orang kau ke sini membawa alat-alat pancing."

Senyuman Elizaveta belum hilang. "Haha, begitu ya! Baiklah, tunggu dulu, ya. Aku bereskan peralatanku!"

Eli berjongkok dan mulai memberesi peralatan memancingnya. Saat sedang asyik membereskan, celotehan Gilbert membuat ia berhenti.

"He... jadi Liz lebih memilih piano daripada memancing, ya? Ayolah, Liz. Kita sudah lama di sini, mana mungkin kita pulang tanpa membawa hasil? Biarkan saja si Kacamata itu pulang dulu."

Mendengarnya, Elizaveta memandangi Gilbert kesal, "Mana mungkin? Roderich nanti bisa tersesat!"

Gilbert menoleh ke arah Elizaveta yang masih memandanginya kesal. Ia menatapnya tajam, "Jadi, kau lebih memilih piano dari kebebasan, ya? Heh. Bukan Elizaveta sekali."

Elizaveta balas memandang Gilbert tajam. "Tidak usah sok mengaturku, Gilbert."

Kedua orang itu saling memandang tajam. Situasi semakin mencekam. Roderich hanya diam mematung melihat dua orang itu beradu. Lagipula, ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Baiklah, mungkin bertengkar di sini tidak baik. Kau jadi tidak bisa mengeluarkan sifat aslimu." Gilbert bangkit, menarik tangan Elizaveta kasar dan membawa gadis itu menjauh dari Roderich.

Elizaveta meronta-ronta meminta tangannya dilepaskan. Sementara, Gilbert semakin erat mencengkeram tangan itu.

"GILBERT! Apa-apaan kau ini!"

Elizaveta akhirnya berhasil menarik paksa tangannya dari cengkeraman Gilbert. Mereka berhenti melangkah, saat mengetahui mereka sudah menjauh dari Roderich.

Gilbert memandangi Elizaveta tajam. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, "Kau yang apa-apaan! Segitu sukanyakah kau padanya hingga begitu tega meninggalkan kegiatan kita?!"

Elizaveta pun menatap Gilbert sengit, "Jangan libatkan Roderich! Aku melakukan les piano bukan karena suka padanya! Sudah kubilang, jangan sok tahu!"

"Lalu apa?! Kau bertingkah jauh dari kau yang sebenarnya saat ada di dekat si Kacamata itu! Apa it—"

"—SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN LIBATKAN DIA!"

Gadis itu berteriak sekeras mungkin sambil membanting pancinya ke tanah. Gilbert sedikit terkejut karenanya. Mereka beradu pandang. Masing-masing bernapas terengah-engah, akibat teriakan-teriakan tadi.

"Bukankah... bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan libatkan dia?" Elizaveta berkata dengan lemah. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Aku memang menyukainya. Apa itu salah?"

Gilbert memandang Elizaveta dengan iba dan penuh rasa bersalah. Ia maju, melangkah mendekati gadis itu. Di pegangnya bahu kecil itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak ada yang salah jika kau menyukainya. Hanya saja ... aku tidak suka melihatmu memaksakan diri melakukan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tak kau sukai demi terlihat sempurna olehnya," ujar Gilbert lembut, sambil tersenyum padanya.

Elizaveta menyeka pelupuk matanya yang berair dengan lengan. Ia memandangi Gilbert dengan kesal. "Huh, memangnya kau siapa?"

"Aku rival dan temanmu. Kau lupa itu?" ujar Gilbert meringis. Elizaveta yang mendengarnya tersenyum kembali.

Keduanya saling melempar senyum. Gilbert menepuk bahu gadis itu pelan.

"Dan juga, kau tak perlu harus memasang topeng di depan orang yang kau suka, kautahu. Kalau dia memang menyukaimu, dia akan menerimamu apa adanya. Menerima perilaku beringasmu ini," kata Gilbert sambil menjewer telinga Elizaveta. Gadis itu mengaduh kesakitan dan bersiap membalas perlakuan Gilbert dengan tangannya. Namun, upayanya gagal kala mendengar ucapan Gilbert selanjutnya.

"Aku lebih suka Liz yang beringas, yang mirip laki-laki, yang mencintai kebebasan, dan yang liar daripada Liz yang harus berperilaku anggun sambil memainkan piano. Itu sama sekali bukan Elizaveta, kautahu," ujar Gilbert sambil melepaskan jewerannya. Ia kembali memasang senyum. "Dan aku janji. Kalau kau bersamaku, aku akan mengajakmu melihat semua tempat di dunia ini. Dengan kata lain, berpetualang! Kita akan jelajahi semua tempat dari yang terpencil, terluas, teramai, tersempit, dan ter-lainnya!"

Mendengar pernyataan Gilbert, Elizaveta tertegun. Ia menatap lama mata merah milik lelaki di depannya ini. Rahangnya turun, seolah tak percaya atas apa yang telah diucapkan GIlbert tadi. Namun, akhirnya ia tersenyum.

"Huh. Mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau begitu, janji, ya?"

Elizaveta mengepalkan tangannya, menunjukkannya pada Gilbert. Gilbert tersenyum, menyambut kepalan tangan itu dengan kepalan tangan miliknya.

"Aku janji."

Lalu, mereka kembali ke tempat dimana Roderich berdiri. Gilbert memutuskan untuk tetap memancing, dan Elizaveta pulang bersama Roderich. Sebelum Elizaveta pulang, ia membalikkan badan dan tersenyum sambil berteriak pada Gilbert. "Jangan lupakan yang tadi!"

Mendengarnya, Gilbert terkekeh sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Tentu saja aku takkan lupa, Liz."

.

 ** _Tamat_**

* * *

 _._

 _A/N: Ya-Haro~_

 _Ini fanfic pertama di Hetalia. Cuma bisa buat AU, hehe :D_

 _Dan, maap kalo OoC ya ;_;_


End file.
